Target Korosensei: Gakushū Ending
by NamineNasha
Summary: Gakushū is her choice! After spending years with her eyes on only one Minako was surprised when Gakushū Asano appeared before her like the explosions she loves. Captivating Minako's attention, the wicked president won her affections two years after the events in Class E. So join them in a series of one-shots detailing the duo's blazing romance!
1. The Choice (1 of 2)

**Enjoy the Gakushū Ending!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

A year and a half had passed for the students of Class E. All of them walking toward their futures with bright eyes as they took to heart the lessons Korosensei taught them. While they all made their way through high school they were in turned chased by reporters and talk shows, all eager to hear their tales. True to their word to Korosensei and the governments however, none of them spilt a single word about their year as Class 3-E.

They all kept sealed lips and once the world got it they were left alone.

They eventually became old news however when Korosensei began to make waves on the internet, like Ugg boots and Myspace, their octopus teacher was a trend. Although Minako doubted he would fall out of style like those trends, after all he was zany, surprising, and always interesting. His trend however was photos, for his retirement Korosensei had been traveling the world. Exploring its hidden wonders and tasting all the treats, the world had to offer. All the while, dodging assassins and the military as he enjoyed his freedom. Along with occasionally dropping by papa's office to sell him an idea to fund his trips, after all an octopus has to eat!

As he traveled though, often in his zany disguises, the world watched for him and when they found him they snapped a photo to show the world they saw the monster. Some photos showed him eating, some photos showed him sleazing, and some photos showed the world the sensei they knew. If you didn't snap a photo of him on purpose though that didn't mean you were out of the game. Sometimes people would post photos of themselves and would find the octopus teacher photo bombed them!

He was slowly gaining popularity though, websites were being made to keep track of all his sightings and as more people spotted him the braver they were getting. Now they were actually approaching him and like their experiences with him some were hits and others were misses.

Putting down her phone as she got finished reading the latest sighting, Minako looked back when the door to the music opened up and in walked Karma. He looked has handsome as ever with his fiery red hair kept short with his bangs falling into his golden eyes. During the two years they had to grow up he had grown more handsome and manly. Smiling at him she swung around on the piano bench and smiled, "Yo, Karma-kun!" she said happily.

Flashing her a peace sign Karma sat down next to her on the bench, looking back spotting her phone he grabbed it and smirked, "I see you've been keeping track of the websites like Nagisa," he said.

Nodding Minako took her phone back and turned it off, "Yeah, you can usually weed out the fake stories from the real stories. I've actually gotten offers from the website administers asking me to do source control, so has Rio!" she told him slipping the phone into her pocket.

"I think he's trying to do our job for us," said Karma easily reaching over to play a couple of keys on the piano.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "That or just trying to make our future job easier, I think no matter how old we get he'll never stop trying to find ways to make things easier on us!" she said amused.

Nodding at that Karma watched Minako for a second before sighing, "So you asked me to come see you after your Light Music Club…I think I know why but I'll let you start," he said.

Frowning at that Minako nodded as she gazed at the piano. Looking over to Karma she couldn't really see anything on his face that told her he was upset by this, but couldn't see anything for this. Gripping the bench, she sighed, "How do you feel about me…now?" she asked him.

Looking over at her Karma sighed, "I love you…but…what was once strong feelings have faded. If you brought me here I'm guessing your experiencing the same thing," he said. Seeing a small nod come from Minako he nodded and leaned back, "Korosensei wrote this was possible, that while we started strong we could fizzle out in due time. He wrote every way this relationship could go…even the lowest possible outcome," he said.

Looking over surprised Minako shook her head in disbelief, "No way…he wrote a situation where you and Gakushū become bi-sexual and enter a three-way relationship with me too…I thought he just put that in my book as a joke. A very bad joke but a joke never the less…should have known though. Even he wouldn't put that much detail in a joke. I still don't get how he ever thought that was a possibility," she said astonished.

Snorting at that Karma laughed, "Yeah, for a joke it was in very good detail. It actually made me wonder for a little while if I had an actual attraction to number two that I was trying to deny," he said before looking over to Minako. Shaking his head, he smiled, "There is none, I still find him annoying. Just a kind of annoying I can respect…in a sense," he said shrugging.

Watching him Minako sighed, "If you're not upset I'm guessing you've reached the same conclusion as me?" she asked him. She had mixed feelings about all this but it had to be done, as much as she adored Karma what was once strong feelings was like a lighters flame compared to a bonfire. He would always be her first love but this first love wouldn't be her only love.

Nodding he watched her, "I love you, I think a small part of me always will but I think it's time for both of us to find someone else. Or rather its time you admit you want a relationship with number two and I go find someone new that makes me feel the way you use to make me feel," Karma summoned up in a few sentences.

Frowning Minako looked over, "It won't be goodbye forever though, right?" she asked him. Even if they would no longer be a couple Karma was a friend. A good friend who shared the same struggles as her from their year in Class E. It would be hard to tell him goodbye as a boyfriend but she didn't want to tell him goodbye as friends, they were Class E after all.

Watching her Karma reached over and poked her forehead, "We're always going to be members of Class E, Minako. Nothing will change that, but our relationship does have to change. We're going to have to learn how to be just friends which means we're going to have to separate," he told her.

Nodding at that Minako touched the area he poked, "I know that…I just don't want to say goodbye to you completely. I value you as a friend, I understand things are going to be different for us but I don't want that difference to change into a complete separation. I've known you forever! I mean during our childhood we weren't best friends like me and Rio but I've always had you as a classmate. And then you became a friend before you came more than that. I just don't want us to stop being friends. You've been in my life so long," she told him.

Watching her Karma looked at the piano, "We won't stop being friends but till we can figure out how we work as friends we have to keep a little distance. That said…you can still call me in a pinch just like I hope I can call you in a pinch. After all there's no way I'm going to say good bye to someone who can shoot a bow like you!" he said teasingly.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "Thank you, Karma-kun. I hope you find someone who's going to love you the way you need to be loved," she said.

Smirking at that, Karma shrugged, "I'm not too worried about that, I'm just going to focus on my goals after all I need to get into a position of power before some nobody tries to use Korosensei to make a name for himself. The one who will help secure his freedom from office will be me," he said confidently, he would lead the assault to secure Korosensei's freedom.

Smiling at that, Minako reached over to poke Karma's cheek, "Make sure you don't turn into someone despicable, Karma-kun. I mean truly despicable too. Your usual is just fine," she told him.

Chuckling at that Karma peered over, "Don't worry about me, although I'm going to go ahead and tell you that I not above blackmail. And unlike you I don't get a no blackmail veto from Korosensei," he said with a smirk.

"Like they didn't deserve it!" said Minako easily.

Snorting at that, Karma turned to Minako, "Good luck with Mr. President, Minako…lord knows you're going to need it!" he said amused.

"Don't be mean," said Minako smiling.

Nodding Karma put on a more serious expression, "Seriously though, good luck Minako," he told her.

Leaning over Minako hugged Karma tightly, "I would wish you luck too, but if I've learned anything it's that Akabane, Karma makes his own luck!" she told him.

* * *

Making her way down the hall Minako felt a little lighter with each step that took her toward the student council room. With her and Karma over it was time to asked Gakushū if he would officially accept her as his girlfriend. She was sad to say goodbye to Karma but also excited to start a new relationship with Gakushū and see what the future held.

Karma would always hold a special place in her heart, after all he was the first boy she ever loved but hopefully Gakushū would be the last. Finally reaching the door she leaned against the window sill and waited as slowly the minute and second hand ticked closer and closer toward the end of the meeting.

True to the blood he shared with his father Gakushū took over the high school his very first year, the seniors who thought they would rule the school were pushed aside. After all only Karma would hold a candle to Gakushū's ambition! And said boy would rather just face Gakushū on the test battlefield rather than the student politics battlefield.

Feeling her phone buzz, Minako peered down to find a message from G.O.D, _'You forgot your umbrella again, it's going to rain, I'll bring it,'_ he sent her.

Frowning at that Minako texted an apology, due to her nerves about today she forgot a few things from her lunch to the sheet music she wrote for her Light Music Club practice. She had to rewrite it during classroom breaks. It was a good thing she had an identic memory for music…she wished she could have an identic memory in other areas! Then she had to eat in the cafeteria…something she rarely did if ever, she was like Karma she preferred her own cooking to others.

' _Sorry, I'll be out a bit later and will probably be accompanied by Gakushū,'_ she texted back.

Getting an okay from him she gazed at her phone for a minute before putting away, true to his word to her Korosensei found a way to extend G.O.D's life. He had to get injected with something Korosensei created every three months but with it his life had been extended. With his new life, he had started his journey to find his new place in life.

Only he hadn't quite found it, both Minako and Korosensei agreed he should quit assassination, he had never really been happy in that field. The only time he had happiness was in the beginning when he first joined Korosensei. So, every day G.O.D would go out and pick something at random and try to master it. Trying to find something that spoke to him like when he first saw Korosensei back when he was a boy, so far though, he had no such luck.

The only time G.O.D seemed to enjoy himself was when Minako and Karma had him help them train, like many of their other classmates they kept up with their assassination training. They were skills they valued and prided themselves in. Often the class would have little get togethers when they could, they went up on their mountain top they trained. With each other and if Minako was there with G.O.D who was always ready to battle with them. Sometimes they were even joined by Karasuma

Maybe he should try teaching a class in defense…it wouldn't be a horrible idea.

Jumping when the door opened up, Minako watched as members of the student council came out in pairs of two, the last to leave being Ren with his new girlfriend. Ever since meeting G.O.D and learning the truth about Usagi's passing he seemed ready to finally move on and start anew. He had been with his girlfriend for close to a year now and both seemed happy.

Not Ren's fangirls of course…but the couple in question were happy.

The girl herself wasn't bad either, she was sweet, kind, and had dreams of being a researcher at Suzuki Corporation once she graduated college. For once Ren chose someone who wasn't psycho. His girlfriend went by Saya and was new, just like her and Karma, Saya transferred in for High School.

Finally entering the room Minako smiled when she found Gakushū making his way around the room picking up papers. Always hard at work. Like Karma, Gakushū had grown manlier, his shoulders were broader and he had grown taller and stronger. Watching him brushed back his blonde hair, she took note of how much longer it had gotten. He still kept it stylishly cut but it was longer than when they first started their relationship! Sitting on a chair it was close to five minutes before Gakushū finally took notice of her. Pausing as he made his way back to his table at last, his eyes widen when he spotted her, "Minako! How long have you been there?!" he asked.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "Not long…need any help?" she asked him, walking over she took the papers from him and found nothing but a bunch of figures on it. Budgets, classroom projects for the upcoming cultural festival, and the club projects. Minako knew her Sewing Club was doing a fashion show, they had her get Makoto to model for them. Then the Light Music Club she was in would be playing songs she both wrote or helped other members write.

With hormones finally balancing out and her having an actually relationship with two certain boys, she was able to gain some female friends. Mostly in her clubs but she also was able to start a friendship with a certain, buns hairstyle girl she got to know during that waterpark trip, Mika.

Taking back the papers, Gakushū leaned in and kiss Minako, "No, I got it but you might want to go ahead and go home. It'll be at least an hour before I'm done," he told her.

Shaking her head, she made her way back to her seat and sat down, "No, I want to walk home with you today so I'll wait," she told him pulling out her phone.

Eyeing her for a moment, Gakushū headed over and smiled, "This isn't your Club Presidents' pressuring you to change my mind about their lineup, is it? Because not even your feminine charms are going to change that, but please do try!" he said, putting the papers on the table he used before he leaned in with a smirk.

Smiling at that Minako shook her head, "No, they've accepted the line up! I just want to spend some time with you…I haven't been able to see you in some time thanks to the cultural festival. We've only been able to get together on the weekends!" she told him.

Nodding at that Gakushū sighed as he took his usual spot behind the desk, "Yeah, I promise I'll make some time for you afterward," he said diving into his work. Watching him for a minute, Minako quickly pulled out her phone and began to play games. Thirty minutes into her wait Minako made her way to the window once she got a message from G.O.D, opening up she stepped back and waited.

It had already started to rain, according to the radar on her phone it wouldn't be stopping any time soon either. Slipping in silently, G.O.D stood before her dry without a single raindrop marring him and in his hand, was her umbrella. Smiling at him she held out her hand for it, "Having fun in the rain?" she asked him amused.

Gazing outside at the rain, G.O.D sighed, "I do miss feeling the rain," he said.

Leaning out Minako let the rain fall on her hand, "You can always cover yourself in mucus, Rio told me that Korosensei once did that in a bath and turned it to jelly," she told him.

Shaking his head, G.O.D frowned from under his hood, "Covering myself in that is equivalent to wearing this out in the rain. I feel it but not really," he told her.

Frowning at that Minako pushed back from the window, "At least you can fly. Maybe you can't feel the rain anymore but everything has its draw backs. Humans are susceptible to death, vampires have to forgo the sun, werewolves can never truly experience a full-moon again, and ghost aren't alive. Every being as its perks and it losses! But at least you're the boogeyman! That's always cool!" she said happily, being the boogeyman was the coolest.

Shaking his head, G.O.D sighed, "Your almost sixteen when are you going to stop believing in the boogeyman?" he asked ready to climb out the window.

"I'll stop when I'm dead!" Minako answered easily.

Looking back once he was crouching in the window, G.O.D looked back to Gakushū who was completely absorbed in his paperwork, "If you going to stay late with him call me when you're done. I rather you didn't walk home alone at night," he said.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "Trust me, G.O.D, you've pounded that lesson deeply in my head," she told him.

Nodding he leap out and half a second later he was already gone, pulling the window shut she made her way back to seat tapping her umbrella against the tile floor. Looking up with a slightly irritated expression Gakushū zeroed in on her umbrella and frowned in confusion. Looking over to the window he frowned, "…Did he just bring you that?" he asked annoyed.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "You need to learn to sense your surroundings, Gakushū!" she teased.

Rolling his eyes Gakushū put a page aside, "Funny," he said sarcastically. The catching sight of her yellow umbrella he scowled, "If you have his face on your umbrella I'm going to leave you," he said knowingly.

Snorting at that Minako opened the umbrella slightly, just enough for Gakushū to get a good look at Korosensei's face. Shaking his head, he groaned, "And you wonder why when the news talks about you they say you're the most brainwashed!" he said shaking his head.

Pouting Minako crossed her arms, "Hey all of us have Korosensei memorabilia! I've made something for everyone; t-shirts, keychains, buttons, dolls, and anything else you could think of! I'm just the loudest about my love!" she said proudly! She had all of the above, her bag actually had keychains of G.O.D, Korosensei, and then a pair of the duos human forms attached to it!

Sighing Gakushū shook his head, "I will never get your taste," he said with a smile.

Smiling at that Minako put her hands on the desk and leaned over to give Gakushū a chaste kiss, "As long as you accept me for my quirks and all I don't care if you hate my accessories!" Minako told him honestly.

"I'm still not doing the blood wine," Gakushū said going back to work.

"Yes, yes, you've made that quite clear," said Minako amused.

* * *

Finally done, Gakushū dropped off everything he finished at the office before joining Minako. Grabbing her hand, he took her umbrella and opened it, holding it up above the two of them. Walking slowly Gakushū peered over with a curious expression, "…So, did something happen between you and Akabane?" he asked her. While he was all for spending more time with her she usually hung out with the devil child when he was busy.

That was the one benefit of their arrangement, when he couldn't hang out he knew she wasn't getting in too much trouble because Akabane was with her. It sounded like a paradox but at least when she was with him, she wasn't being harassed. Watching as an expression flickered across her face he paused, "Did you two get into a fight?" he asked her curious. While he wasn't for smoothing things over for Akabane, he would at least help Minako out with her feelings.

Shaking her head Minako turned to face him, "…No, not really…" she told him. Biting her lip, she felt butterflies dance around in her stomach. Looking into Gakushū's eyes she smiled, "I…sort of broke up with Karma…" she told him.

Watching his eyes widen Minako flashed a nervous smile, "I want to be your girlfriend…or your fiancé, whichever one you want," she told him.

Blinking his eyes, Gakushū frowned, "Are you telling me you love me…not Akabane?" he asked her.

Frowning at that Minako shook her head, "Karma-kun is my first love, he'll always be my first love and a small part of me will always care for him…but you're the one I want to be with. I love you now, I want to be with you…and if it's alright with you I want to be your fiancé…I just don't know about our parents plans for marriage right after high school," she told him amused.

Smiling at that Gakushū leaned in and capture Minako's lips in a kiss, leaning into the kiss Minako felt a happiness bloom deep in her soul. Pulling back after a minute Gakushū smiled, "I always told you I would rip up that contract when you finally chose. I intend to keep that promise, so you're not my fiancé you're my girlfriend and one day I'll really propose to you!" he promised.

Laughing at that Minako wrapped an arm around Gakushū waist as they once more started toward home, either his or hers she didn't really care, "I expect you to wow me then, Mr. Asano!" she teased.

"You can count on that!" Gakushū promised easily.

Walking along happily, Gakushū felt a pause when someone walked by with a red umbrella. Seeing a certain red-head flash through his mind he looked over to Minako, "What did you tell, Akabane?" he asked her. While he and Akabane had their differences, they had come to gain a respect for each other and while he didn't want to lose that didn't mean he wanted to needlessly hurt him.

Letting her smile dim slightly, Minako sighed, "…We both agreed, the fire we once had for each other was gone…so our break up was mutual. What we have now is nothing but a lighters flame compared to the bonfire I feel for you," she told him honestly.

"Always with the fire metaphors," said Gakushū shaking his head.

"It's the best way I can describe my feelings!" Minako cried defensively.

"That itself is bad," said Gakushū.

Pulling her hand from him, Minako crossed her arms, "You do realize you're about to ruin this day, don't you?" she asked him annoyed.

Smiling at that Gakushū stepped closer and reached for her hand, "Sorry, I won't talk to you about your frightening love for fire. Instead we'll talk about your love for me, we should celebrate your sanity and do something to commemorate this day," he said.

Gazing at him with a raised eyebrow, Minako gave him a small smile, "Sanity," she probed.

Smirking at that, Gakushū leaned in, "Get angry and slap me but we both know I'm the sane option of your choices!" he said happily.

Rolling her eyes Minako sighed, "Your lucky your so damn cute," she told him.

Chuckling at that Gakushū and Minako made their way through the rainy streets finally arriving at his house, finding themselves alone. Slipping out of her shoes and putting out her umbrella while Gakushū went in search of his parents, the blonde finally came back with a smile, "Seems we're all alone today," he said holding out a hand to help her up.

Stepping closer to him Minako wrapped her arms around his neck, "Something tells me there is no such thing as alone in any place the chairman inhabits," she told him with a smile.

Smiling at that Gakushū pointed around the foyer, "Yeah, I've checked every inch of this house and the only cameras are the security cameras watching the outside. So, no worries," he told her.

Leaning in Minako pressed a chaste kiss to Gakushū's lips, "I'll take your word on that then, because you do know your dad best!" she told him.

Heading upstairs thy entered Gakushū's room, the large roomy room had change since she first saw it those couple years ago. It had been given the breath of life. It finally looked lived in. Sitting on Gakushū's bed, Minako peered up, "I've always found it strange that no one ever worries about me being alone in your room with you behind closed doors," she said watching him.

Smiling at that Gakushū reached up to loosen his tie, "Our fathers, trust me to be smart and not do anything that could potential throw our futures off course. Not to mention your father trust me to not put your life in danger," he said entering his closet.

Frowning at that Minako watched his closet door, "What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

Stepping out dress in casual clothes, Gakushū sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her waist as he peered over to her with a serious expression, "It's dangerous for any girl to get pregnant at a young age, but it's especially dangerous to you because of your health. I've looked into those kinds of things, to help me remember what needs to be done should we ever…get together," he told her.

Looking at him surprised Minako blushed a little, "So you've actually thought about that?" she asked him with.

Smiling at her he stood up and made his way to his desk, picking up a remote he pushed a button making the heater turn on. Gazing at the heater he looked back down and nodded, "Despite my control I'm still a teenage boy underneath everything. I've…thought about it a lot," he admitted. What guy didn't think about doing that with their girlfriend. Well he supposed a gay guy might not, one who hadn't quite figured it out his own sexuality quite yet and dated girls.

That's aside from the point though.

Letting out a sigh he rejoined her on the bed and sat in silence before long they both laid out on the bed listening to the rain falling on the roof. It was heavy enough to make noise. Relaxing into his bed, Gakushū only moved when he heard a soft snore emit from Minako. Peering over he found her fast asleep clutching his shirt as she snoozed using the pillow she made him their first Christmas.

Good thing he finished his homework before the council meeting. Pulling out his phone he began to play games and that's how his father found them. Jumping when a knock jolted him out of the zone he peered up and over when the door opened and the chairman peered in, "Your mother told me to tell you were home," he said before catching sight of the bed.

Raising an eyebrow, he walked over and peered down finding Minako drooling away, something she seemed unable to stop due to her long years of having her sinus clogged while she slept. Looking as well Gakushū sighed he was going to have to wash that pillow now…but whatever. Watching his son who struggled to sit up without jolting Minako who clung to him, Gakuhō smiled.

Nodding down to Minako, Gakuhō smiled, "Always the picture of grace, so will Minako-chan be staying for dinner?" he questioned his son.

Frowning at that Gakushū shook his head, "She'll be going home soon, she has to cook for the rest of her family otherwise they all starve to death," he told him. Getting a nod from his father, Gakushū watched as he started to back out of the room. Before he left however Gakushū called out to him stopping him in his tracks. Clearing his throat, he frowned, "I'll be needing that contract," he told him.

Pausing with his hand on the door, Gakuhō peered back and watch his son for a moment. Smiling at him, he turned back, "You'll have to clarify which contract," he said. He knew of course but he wanted to hear his son tell him what he wanted to hear.

Giving his father a look Gakushū peered down to Minako, "The one that involves my connection to Minako, I assume there is only one. I promised her when she made her choice I would rip it up no matter her choice and today she's made it…so the contract by dinner if you don't mind," he said.

With that a smug smile touched Gakuhō as he exited out of the room, rolling his eyes Gakushū sighed and look downed when Minako snorted. Finding her opening her eyes she smiled at him, "He's hearing wedding bells already. I really wouldn't be surprised if he has the wedding planned out better than the wedding planner's papa will hire," she snorted. Sitting up Minako wiped her mouth and sighed before looking over, "So now our parents will know, not going to keep them guessing even for a little while? I was planning to do that to papa, but the chairman will probably call him before long…ugh I really hope he doesn't do something like celebrate. I hate to think of what he does in a reality where I choose Karma-kun," she muttered.

Sitting up with a snort, Gakushū grabbed the owl pillow and tossed it to the floor, "First you need to learn to stop drooling so much, second, if you think he doesn't have spies at school your sorely wrong, I'm quite sure he would have found out your choice by this evening if I wasn't so accommodating. Third as far as I'm concerned I'm your choice in all realities!" he said watching Minako blush in embarrassment.

Sitting up Minako wiped away an sigh of her drooling, "Shut up," Minako said embarrassed.

Reaching over Gakushū grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her closer, "So is this really alright?!" he asked her quietly.

Smiling at him Minako laughed, "Is what alright?" she asked him.

Shrugging he pointed around his room, "Just staying in my room and napping, after years of being friends with the five I've come to an understanding that you have to celebrate everything," Gakushū told her unsure.

Laughing at that Minako leaned over and kissed his cheek, "All Ren's influence I'm sure, he picked that up from Usagi who felt the need to celebrate everything. She in turn got that from papa, but I'm good with this, spending time with you even if it's just napping or sitting beside you while you work is enough for me. If you would you rather we go out somewhere to celebrate, we can though" she told him, because as long as they were together she was perfectly content!

Shaking his head, Gakushū smiled at her, "I'm fine with this too!" he admitted.

"I guess this a good start for our relationship then, Blondie Bear!" said Minako teasingly enjoying the slight blush Gakushū gave her.

"Shut up," said Gakushū embarrassed.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. The Choice (2 of 2)

**Hello, its been a while, I know but I finally have a new chapter ready for you to enjoy and enjoy it I hope you do! This chapter is going to be connected to the last chapter but the next chapter will be a time skip. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next.**

 ** **I do not own Assassination Classroom.****

* * *

Frowning as they stood outside Minako peeked back toward Gakushū's house and could have sworn she saw the curtains flutter. Sighing she reached over and grabbed Gakushū's arm dragging him toward the street where they would be hidden behind the wall that surrounded his house, "Seriously, don't grownups have better things to do that watch their kids move forward with their love connections," she told him turning once they were hidden.

Stepping close Gakushū smiled down at her, "Do you want to go back and choose Akabane, then?" he asked her teasingly.

Smiling at him Minako shook her head, "No, I choose you, with or without the annoying parental aspect involved. Just…do you think they're going to expect us to get married after school?" she asked him worried, while she did expect to marry Gakushū someday…she didn't want it that soon.

Frowning at that, he peered back to the house before turning back to her. Grabbing her hand, he leaned in to give her a kiss, "If they do, don't worry. I'm not ready to say my vows just yet either so when it comes time we'll just tell them together," Gakushū told her confidently.

Nodding at that, Minako hugged him tight, "See you tomorrow…I'll wait for your meeting to finish," she told him, looking up to him.

Squeezing her Gakushū frowned because as much as she would love to see her tomorrow after his meeting that meeting was expect to run long, "Tomorrow could run late, you should go ahead and go home," he told her reluctantly.

Kissing him again, Minako pulled away and wave to him, "Check the gym or outside, I'll practice my sword with G.O.D till you're done! I still have a lot of work before I master double blades!" she told him with a happy smile.

Watching her walked away Minako quickly back tracked, running back up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Love you!" she told him once she pulled away. Then with that she ran off with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Minako," Gakushū called out to her. Waiting for her to turn around, he smiled, "…I love you too," he told her happily, chuckling when her face lit up showing him her dorky smile.

Watching her leave Gakushū waved goodbye, before Minako disappeared though he was unsurprised when her shadow appeared from nowhere. The God of Death, or G.O.D as she affectionally called him, was someone he was still getting use to…just like Korosensei. He would like to say he wished the God of Death would hit the road but…he really watched over Minako like a dark guardian angel.

He supposed he should just get over it and accept him…even Ren in his own way accepted the former assassin. He didn't give him greetings or smile at him, but he accepted the assassin as a part of Minako's life and coexisted with him. He supposed he should do the same.

Heading back in, Gakushū sighed when the door opened, and his mom smiled at him her eyes full of unshed tears. Sighing he nodded, "Just hold off on the wedding would you," he told her. With that the woman he inherited his blonde locks from rushed toward him pulling him in for a tight hug.

Looking completely atwitter, Ami hugged her son almost bouncing, "Your first girlfriend! I need couple pictures you hear me! Your first date I want pictures of you both, so you bring her here before you take her out!" she demanded.

Sighing at that, Gakushū frowned, "Minako's idea of a date isn't really getting dressed up and going out on the town," he told his mom awkwardly. She preferred things like they did today, staying in and napping together listening to the rain. He kind of liked that too, hell of a lot less stressful. She was a kick back and relax dater. The most going out she did was the zoo or the aquarium…she really liked the aquarium but surprising she didn't go for octopus but jellyfishes, penguins, and seals.

Pouting at that, Ami's pout didn't last long because her dear husband had the answer to her dilemma, "If you wish to have some couple shots of our lovebirds I hear Korosensei is for hire!" said Gakuhō amused when his son sent him a fearsome glare.

Grinning at that Ami turned away and headed inside, "Thank you dear!" she said happily.

Glaring at his father Gakushū finished the rest of the way up the path and paused at his father, "You are so dead when she finds out," he told him.

Chuckling at that, Gakuhō smile, "Please, they are already quite use to him spying on them. It's always on the back of their minds if he's watching their actions at that moment. Since you intend to be her one and only like I had hoped, you should learn to live with that too," he said patting his son on his head.

Looking at him his eyes twitching, Gakushū glowered, "You're an asshole you know that!" he snapped.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" asked Gakuhō easily.

"I don't see a father, I only see an asshole! I thought you were on the side of me being with Minako, why make me rethink it!" Gakushū snapped at his father.

Smirking at that, Gakuhō peered back, "If your bond to her is that weak maybe you shouldn't be with her," he said amused.

Glaring at his father, Gakushū growled, "I'm not rethinking being with her, I'm rethinking intimacy with her! How can I do anything with her, with the thought of that thing watching us in the back of my mind! Don't you want grandkids someday!" he snapped at his father.

"Yes, I want grandkids someday, but not anytime soon. So just consider this papa's way of ensuring you two don't practice sex before marriage. After all, now that you two are officially a couple I'm sure intimacy between the two of you is going to change," Gakuhō said.

Glowering at his father, Gakushū rolled his eyes and shut the front door, "Say what you want, but I thought you were supposed to be on my side and just give me the be safe if you're going to do it talk. Also, why are we even having this talk! I'm responsible and I'm not going to push her into anything she's not ready for or that I'm not ready for, for that matter!" he told his father annoyed.

Smiling softly at that, Gakuhō reached over and gave his son a look of fatherly affection that put Gakushū off guard, "I know but sometimes I do like to hear you say things like that out loud for confirmation. Besides you be surprised how easy it is to get carried away when you're with someone you love. In the past Minako kept a wall up and kept the intimacy to a certain degree because she was caught between you and Akabane-kun. That wall is gone now," he said informatively.

With that he headed for the dining room, watching his father leave Gakushū sighed, "He gets weirder every freaking day," he muttered to himself. He hoped he started up some new school soon, because as much as he kind of liked it…it felt weird to have his father so involved in his life.

* * *

Walking in total silence G.O.D and Minako headed home without a word between the two, listening to the cricket's chirp Minako hummed a tune to herself. She always felt comfortable when she was with G.O.D; any reporter, crazy, drunk, or random weirdo was always swiftly dealt with. Since she had him at her side, the government didn't have to waste man power protecting her.

G.O.D took care of her all on his own, he even gave Karma's guy a break. Which the poor unfortunate dude needed since he was part of Karma's target audience for pranks. Smiling as she thought of the red-head she turned her gaze over to G.O.D, he probably knew already. What her choice was. She wondered if he knew what waited at home for her.

Peering up to G.O.D, Minako frowned, "Have you been home yet?" she asked him.

He answered her question without even needing to be truly asked, "I wasn't watching you with blondie, but I heard the chairman call your father. He was enthusiastic on the phone, so he probably has a party waiting for you at home," he told her.

Groaning at that, Minako reached into her bag and pulled out a hat. Passing over her bag to G.O.D she pulled out her ribbon a quickly braided her hair and tied it off with her ribbon before cramming the hat on, "We're taking the direct route, G.O.D," she told him.

Chuckling at that, G.O.D passed her back the bag before scooping her up easily in his arms. Then with a mighty leap he took to the roof tops and they headed for home. Reaching her house, he put her down on the roof before heading for her window. Lifting it up waiting for her to slip out of her shoes he then helped her in and then followed after.

Before either of them got far though they found a very happy Mori in Minako's room gathering up familiar albums. Gawking at her father Minako fumed while her father beamed at her, "No need for these anymore! After all my little girl made her choice and it was a good one!" he said happily.

Glaring at him Minako stomped her foot, "G.O.D!" she yelled. At once he reached out with swift speed and stole back all her albums. With them back in safety, Minako stomped up to her father, "I don't care who I pick you do not get to throw away my things now get out of my room!" she yelled pointing for the door.

Pausing at that Mori frowned, "Minako, how do you think Gakushū-kun will feel when he learns you still have those things in your room!" asked Mori sternly.

Glaring at her father Minako crossed her arms, "I'll find out when I tell him, now out, because I'm not getting rid of them. Think what you want but a part of me will always love Karma, just because I've chosen to be with Gakushū doesn't mean I'm sweeping Karma under the rug!" she told him shoving him toward the door. Once she was out she slammed the door on him and yelled through the door, "And if you think I'm still making dinner after this you got another thing coming buster!" she yelled through the door before locking it.

Letting out a huff she growled, how dare he try to get rid of her Karma pictures!

Looking over watching G.O.D set them down she frowned, "I don't…I won't get rid of those photos, do you think that's wrong?" she asked him, sitting down on her bed. Picking up an album she gazed at a laughing eight-year-old Karma with his grade school friends. Stroking his picture, she looked over to G.O.D, "It's not like I'm cheating. We both agreed to break the relationship, but I still don't want to get rid of his photos or anything he's given me," she told him.

Watching her G.O.D, tapped the albums, "This is proof of your past. Past you loved Karma with all your heart and he was a huge part of your life. To just toss this away would mean he was nothing more than eye candy to you. So, no, the fact you want to keep all this, just means he meant something to you and that means love means something to you. You cherish the fact you once loved him. That love may be over but you hanging onto this isn't you clinging. This is just a reminder of past love, I think blondie will understand that…after all he didn't seem angry when you told him a small part of you would always love Karma. He was just happy that despite in the past you loved Karma you were ready and willing to start loving him and only him," he told her.

Then with an afterthought he shrugged, "But that's just my opinion, I've never been truly romantically involved with anyone. The closest I come to love is you and master," he said patting her head before getting up to fed Wordsworth.

Watching him, Minako smiled, "I like to think your advice is legit!" she said happily.

Putting down the album she headed for her closet and grabbed a box she had stored inside, she planned to use it for clothe storage, but this would be her Karma box. Walking around her room she gathered the things he gave her. Packing them inside with the albums she paused upon a picture of her and him. They were at school sitting side-by-side, Korosensei insisted they pose for him so he could snap a shot of them. She had a small smile on her face while Karma had a mischievous look on his. After Korosensei snapped the photo, Karma squirted him with a water gun.

Getting up she pinned it onto her bulletin-board, heading back she place most of her lighters in the box as well but kept out three.

Apple Blossom; it meant hope and good fortune.

Blue Bell; it meant Constancy, never ending love, gratitude, appreciation.

Rose (Dark Pink); it meant Gratitude and Thank You.

She felt these would best represent her past love with the red-head. With that she sealed up everything and put them in the closet. Patting the box, she stood up and exited the closet space and heard a knock on the door. Walking over she cracked it open to watch for her father but found her brother instead, "Izaya?" she questioned.

Giving her, a two finger salute he held up some menus, "Choose your take out, I heard your yell fest with dad…who by the way is singing off key down stairs…would have never taken him for a Starlights fan," Izaya told her.

Rolling her eyes at that Minako sighed, "He's totally going to ruin this day," she grumbled.

Watching her Izaya smiled, "So you finally chose?" he asked amused.

"If you throw a party because of my choice I'm kicking you in the shin," declared Minako.

Snorting Izaya ruffled her hair, "I was rooting for a life of celibacy," he declared amused before heading for the stairs. "Don't forget to pick out your dinner, you need to keep up with your meals if you don't want to catch a cold," he declared.

Sighing at that Minako headed back into her room, he was right last year she got so into preparations with her club that she totally forgoed her health concerns and landed in the hospital. The festival went by smoothly, but she was not a part of it because she was hacking up buckets of mucus. She really hated when she turned zombie, it was not pretty.

"Just ignore him and enjoy today," said G.O.D retrieving Wordsworth before passing him over to Minako.

Smiling at that, Minako gave the snake a peck on the head before nodding to G.O.D, "Your right, today is a day to celebrate! Me and Gakushū are a couple! I finally know who I love, hmm, so what should I do?" she asked him.

Shrugging at that, G.O.D walked over to a world map Minako had pinned to the wall, "Want to go somewhere new?" he asked her, pulling out a new thumb-tack.

Walking over to the map Minako smiled, the map was littered with dozens of thumbtacks. The places she enjoyed were blue, the places she liked were purple, the places she found okay were green, and the places she hated were red. Chuckling she looked over, "Nothing like illegally crossing the border to make a good day perfect!" she said happily.

Shaking his head at that G.O.D held out a hand, "If you say so," he said tossing over a dart.

Catching it Minako closed her eyes and face the map, getting a few adjustments from G.O.D she quickly tossed the dart and opened her eyes once she heard the thud. Walking over she leaned in with a frown, "Selva di Val Gardena, huh, have you ever been G.O.D?" she asked looking back.

Nodding G.O.D replaced the dart with a gold thumbtack, "Yes, tourist spot. Hotels, beautiful scenery, and snow time fun on the mountains as in skiing, snowboarding, and various others," he told her.

Smiling at that Minako shrugged, "Not much for snowboarding or skiing but I could build and destroy a snowman!" she said happily. Going to grabbed snow gear she paused long enough to send a text to Rio asking if she wanted some snow/friend time. Once she got a yes, they were off streaking through the sky, first to pick up Rio and then to head off to Italy!

* * *

Sitting beside Rio as they make piles of snowballs, Minako set down the newest, "And that's that, me and Karma are going to be friends while me and Gakushū are going to officially date," she told her.

Sighing at that the fake blond plopped down in the snow, "So Gakushū is going to be your boyfriend, hmm, I wonder how that will work?" she muttered. Smiling she chuckled, "You should also know Korosensei is going to come soon and beg you to work things out with Karma. He was a on Team Karma, he was a major supporter…more than even Kayano," Rio told her.

Frowning at that, Minako pulled her legs in, "It's not like we broke up because one of us cheated on the other, we broke up because we both agreed. Everything fizzled out, I still love him, but, hmm, I don't know how to explain it, but I choose Gakushū," she told her.

Nodding at that Rio crunched her snowball tightly, "Best of luck to you, he seems kind of high maintenance compared to Karma," she told her.

Watching her, Minako frowned, "You're okay with it, right?" she asked Rio.

Smiling Rio laughed as she tossed down her snowball, "Sure, I mean I never really care and still don't understand why so many of our classmates split between the two of them. In the end, no matter who you choose it wouldn't matter because it was your choice not theirs," she told her.

Laughing at that Minako smiled, "Well as an otaku I get where they're coming from, I wished for Naruto and Hinata to end up together as much as I wished for Sakura to die and Sasuke marry some random girl. I mean seriously, Sakura and Sasuke is just gross!" she cried crushing her snowball.

Rolling her eyes, Rio shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, I know, and Sadara was an okay character till they made her personality a clone of her mother," she said knowingly.

Sighing at that Minako fell back into the snow, "Sorry, I know I need to move on to some new anime and get over Naruto already. It's just so frustrating! I loved it and they made such a horrible ending! I mean why the hell did all the Naruto teams have kids at the same time, that so weird," she told her.

Rolling her eyes, the fake blonde stood up once she finished with all her snowballs "I would say move away from anime, but I get the feeling you'll watch it till your good and dead, same with cartoons. It could be worse though, at least you'll only be crushing on make believe underage boys rather than real ones," said Rio sarcastically.

"Shut up," grumbled Minako embarrassed.

Smiling at that Rio looked over, "Okay Number two, ready for our snowball fight! And remember no slush balls or snowy rock balls!" she yelled. Not even a second later a snowball slammed into her face, standing perfectly still Rio reached up to wipe away the snow. Glaring at the general direction the ball came from she held out her hand for a snowball, "Ball me," she told Minako.

Smiling at that Minako grabbed a ball and placed it into her hand, "He only does that because he hates being called Number Two. Despite being able to work out a lot of his anger with Korosensei he still has his hang ups and being called second best is one of those. So, you could just call him G.O.D, at least then he won't keep tossing stuff at you," she told her.

"Never! That's your nickname for him!" she cried throwing off a barrage.

With that the game began, throwing balls after balls both girls were only able to get G.O.D a couple of times each. Rio managed six and Minako managed four…he really was faster than Korosensei.

* * *

Heading for the front door, Minako paused when she found her father making his way toward her actually dressed in casual wear. Raising an eyebrow, she sat down and began to pull on her shoes, "Papa, did you get a rare day off?" she asked him, yanking on her shoes.

Smiling down at his daughter still beaming like an idiot, Mori nodded, "Yep! I have the next week or so off, I figure I would go ahead and take them since my daughter proved her sanity!" he said happily, stepping back and dodging a strike Minako launched. Laughing jollily, he backed away and out of her reach, "Now, now, when you see Gakushū-kun at school invite him to dinner and tell him to extend the invitation to his parents! After all, we should have a family meal…because were family," he said excitedly before walking off.

He was literally more excited about this than either her or Gakushū. Sighing at that Minako rolled her eyes and made her way outside, making her way down the path outside she was surprised to find Ren waiting for her. Meeting him at the gate she smiled, "Shouldn't you rush off to school to be with, Saya?" she asked him amused.

Smiling at that Ren shook his head, "She doesn't like me to crowd her in the mornings, she's not a morning person and says I'm far too bright to look at!" he told her.

Chuckling at that Minako smiled, "I can second her on that," she said amused.

Nodding at that Ren sighed, "She's like you though, she's not a morning person but she wakes up early every morning," she said.

Pondering that Minako frowned and looked over, "I didn't know she was in a club," she said.

Shaking his head Ren smiled, "She isn't, she likes to help her parents with her younger siblings in the mornings. She's turning into quite the chef herself!" he told her proudly.

Laughing Minako smiled, "That's good, it's always good to have cooking skills otherwise when you go to college you have to live off ramen cups and anything else that's microwaveable. So not good for your diet and it's both ridiculous and expensive to live off restaurant food," she said.

"I guess I'm screwed then!" Ren said amused.

Leaning over Minako bumped his shoulder, "I can always teach you, I mean it's not hard. Pretty much chemistry only you won't die by mixing together the wrong ingredients. The only thing that could kill you is undercooked chicken and ill-prepared eggs," she told him amused.

Smiling at that Ren nodded, "Sounds like a date, I look forward to it," he told her.

"When's good for you? I know you and Gakushū are really busy with student council stuff, plus you have your date time with Saya-chan," she reasoned.

Pulling out his phone Ren began to look at his calendar before looking over to her, "Um, I'll have to get back to you on that. It might be hard to arrange anything right now, but I should learn to cook so I'll make sure to get back to you!" he told her.

Nodding at that Minako began to hum a song before getting interrupted by Ren, "So, did something happen between you and Karma-kun. I noticed you were waiting outside the classroom for the meeting to end. Usually you hang out with him when Gakushū-kun is busy," he questioned her.

Pausing at that Minako looked over with a curious expression, was it alright for her to tell Ren or did Gakushū want to tell his friends. Ren was like a brother to her, but he was Gakushū's best friend so was it okay for her to tell him or was it better for Gakushū. Passing back and forth between telling and not telling, Minako felt relief who someone called out to her, "Minako-chan," they said.

Pulling out of her daze, Minako looked up and found Gakushū making his way toward them, "Gakushū-kun," she said.

Walking over to her Gakushū smiled at her before looking over to Ren, "Hey, Ren," he told him.

"Gakushū-kun! Come to walk Minako-chan to school?" Ren asked.

Nodding at that Gakushū took up Minako's other side and grabbed her hand, "You can expect me from now on," he announced.

"Oh, did something happen between you two?" Ren asked eyeing the two of them.

Glancing over to Gakushū, Minako smiled, "Um how would you like to go about this?" she asked him.

Waving over to Ren with his free hand, Gakushū nodded, "Be my guest," he told her.

Nodding at that Minako smiled, "Well starting yesterday, me and Gakushū are officially a couple!" she told Ren happily.

Widening his eyes Ren looked at Minako in disbelief before peering over to Gakushū then back to Minako, "Seriously?" he asked his tone telling them he didn't expect this outcome at all.

Feeling his eye twitch at that, Gakushū forced on a smile, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked the other boy irritated.

Giving him, an awkward laugh Ren scratched the back of his head, "Um well, I never actually thought Minako-chan would…you know…choose…you…" he said trailing off. Looking away when Gakushū glared at him Ren chuckled, "I even have a better-luck-next-time party packed away," he confessed.

Watching Ren sourly, Gakushū looked away, "Remind me again why you're my best friend?" he asked.

Waving his hand Ren smiled, "Now, now, I didn't mean anything by it! Its just she has way more history with Karma then you but I'm not complaining or anything! I'm seriously happy for you, honestly! Just give me a little time to turn the party into a victory party!" he said laughing.

"You and parties, I don't have to come right?" asked Minako looked over to Gakushū.

"If I have to come, you have to come. Couples suffer together," said Gakushū.

Pouting at that Minako looked away moodily, "I thought a boyfriend was supposed to do his best to prevent his girlfriend from suffering," she muttered.

"That's just in your fantasy books," said Gakushū smirking.

Looking over at that Minako smirked, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone, "Fine then if you won't be my white knight I know who'll be my black knight!" she said happily.

At that Gakushū reached over and snatched away Minako's phone, "No calling the God of Death to stop a party! Learn to suffer in silence, you can't always be a spoiled child Minako! The grown-up thing to do is grin and bear it," scolded Gakushū turning off her phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Nooo! G.O.D save me!" Minako wailed.

"I'm standing right here you know, I can hear you two trash talking my party?" said Ren annoyed.

Slipping into their group without their notice, Korosensei nodded, "Yes! Yes! Its very rude to trash talk others right in front of their face think of poor Ren-kun's feelings! By the way, do I get an invite as well as the father of the bride?" he said leaning toward Ren.

At the sudden appearance of Korosensei, Ren and Gakushū both jumped in surprised, stiffening up considerably. Sighing at that Minako shook her head, honestly no matter how many times he showed up out of the blue they just couldn't adjust to him. Putting her hands on her hips, Minako frowned, "Korosensei since when did you become my papa? I don't believe I bare tentacles," she said.

Pouting at that Korosensei leaned over and bumped shoulders with Minako, "Minako-chan called me papa once, doesn't that count?" he asked amused.

Blushing at that Minako reached out to strike him only to of course punch air, "What are you doing here, sensei? Are you touring Japan again or did someone call you?" she asked him.

Grinning Korosensei zipped back over, "Well I heard a certain little blond decided to tie the knot with that devious boy known as the chairman's son! So, I rushed over to console Karma-kun's broken heart…only he was less broken up about your parting and more annoyed with my consoling. Honestly you two could have made it a little more dramatic for me instead of being all mature about it. High schoolers are supposed to be all about melodramatic romance!" he said wilting like a flower on a hot summer's day.

Smiling at that Minako reached over and patted his shoulder, "There, there, I'm sure you can console one of us over a broken heart soon enough. Okajima probably sure to scare off his first girlfriend, not to mention Hinata-chan!" she joked, speaking of which she needed to send the former a quick text soon. She promised to make him chocolate every year till he had his own queen and she intended to keep that promise.

Oh yeah, she also needed to text the chairman, turning back to Gakushū she held out her hand, "I need my phone back I need to text your dad!" she told him.

Frowning at that, Gakushū pulled out his own phone, "If you want to text him something then I'll do it, I don't want you sneaking a text to the God of Death," he said.

"But your dad responses to me faster," muttered Minako.

"Message now!" said Gakushū annoyed.

Sighing at that Minako nodded, "Papa wants to invite him out to a dinner, your mom too. He wishes to celebrate my _sanity_ …sensei you want to come?! If your there at least I won't be annoyed with papa, oh and your invited to Ren!" she said.

"Dinner with Minako-chan! Sensei wouldn't miss it for the world!" Korosensei cheered.

"Your dad isn't going to be happy about that," said Gakushū knowingly.

"That's his punishment for yesterday," said Minako.

Shaking his head, Korosensei lightly bonked Minako on the head, "You should ask you father properly Minako-chan, if he says yes I'll be there but if not, I'll be with you in spirit! Now off you go to enjoy another day filled with learning! Now if you'll excuse me I'll go bid Hazama-chan a good morning," he said jetting off into the sky.

"Honestly that guy just moves at his own pace," said a new voice joining the group.

Jumping together, all three turned back and found Karma standing behind them watching the sky, "K-Kama-kun!" cried Minako hold her hand over her heart. Seriously that surprised her he was getting so quiet now a days, she didn't even know he was behind her till he spoke!

"Akabane," said Gakushū surprised.

Smirking Karma tilted his head, "Yo, number two! What you didn't think I would bow out completely did you, please even if your Minako's boyfriend I still have business with her," he said amused.

"What kind of business?" asked Ren curious.

Looking over with a serious expression, Karma told them with a straight face, "What color are Minako's panties today," he told him making both boy fall over slightly.

"Seriously?" asked Gakushū annoyed.

Glaring at Karma, Minako stomped her foot, "What happened to time apart to figure out our new relationship?!" she exclaimed.

Smirking as he moved forward, Karma held up his hands, "I don't know how long you needed but I was able to get a good idea of our new relationship boundaries with a full night to think. Now, are you going to make this easy or hard?" he asked gleefully

Moving her hands to her rear defensively, Minako blushed, "Damn it, can you ever quit being such a perverted jerk?!" she cried out.

Grinning at that, Karma leaned in reaching out for her skirt, "Come on, Minako-chan. Would your day really be complete if you didn't flash everyone your panties! Even our new class likes the game, they already have a betting system set up and everything!" he said reaching out.

With that the game began, letting out a cry Minako bolted with Karma in hot pursuit, "Come on, Minako-chan give in to the game already!" he yelled out evilly.

Watching the two run ahead, Ren sighed before looking over to Gakushū, "Are you okay with that?" he asked him curious.

Watching as Minako grabbed Karma's hands and struggled with him, Gakushū smiled, "I don't mind, she doesn't like flashing…but its a game she enjoys playing with him. I'm not going to make her cut him completely out of her life, after all they are members of Class E…that's gonna be a lifetime thing," he sighed. Watching a few minutes more he looked over knowing, "So what did you bet today?" he asked him, Ren place a bet every day.

"Purple!" he said happily.

Hearing footsteps from behind, Gakushū peered back to find the rest of the gang coming toward, "I betted green," said Seo watching Minako throw a kick at Karma.

"Purple," said Koyama pushing up his glasses.

"I didn't place a bet this time," sighed Araki.

Shaking his head Gakushū peered up at the sky, well this was a weird way to start off the beginning of their relationship but then again, when was anything normal when you involved a former member of Class E. Smiling he followed after Karma and Minako ready to step in when Karma finally flipped her skirt. Minako really tried her best to avoid panty exposure, but each time she failed.

…maybe he would help her get her wish today.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
